Fading
by Crecy
Summary: She needs him, but doesn't know he needs her too. Will they find each other before they succumb to the depression rising in them? A small, 5-chapter fic. Please rr. COMPLETE
1. Her

She sat in the room and stared at her mirror. How could he ever love her? He was something incredible, but she was not. She was just a eillth, not a lady. No, ladies have manners, never argue with their family, sew and other such things. But she was not a lady. She hated dresses and hated to sew.She always found herself arguing with others, shewas toldshe was forgettingher manners, she realized that she was not made to listen.

She always said, never. Never will she fall in love or become a wife. Then how did she end up like this? In love with someone who did not know her. And, perhaps, did not wish to know her.

She watched her reflection day by day. Was this like it was to fade? No one could tell her from experience. Her ethereal glow vanquished, her shinning eyes dulled. She did not eat, she did not sleep. She faded.

How was she to know any differently? When he saw her, he looked past her, or saw her as vain and dull. She was lost in the crowd of giggling she-elves who wanted his position and wealth, not him for whom he is.

Then how could she love him? She wondered and only came up with a single response. She just did.

She walked back to her bed and lay down to stare at the ceiling. Her mother was at the door, begging her to open it. Her father threatened to call the healers. She didn't care. His footsteps lead away from the door.

She closed her eyes, knowing it was too late. She can't win his affection though she has tried.

She was spent. Her world diminished.


	2. Him

He was important to his kingdom. He needed to act the gentlemen and mind his manners. Despite his pleas and prayers, he was not able to be someone he wanted to be. His wish was to be free from his position and from this life. But another chain was being tied to his ankles.

His father was pushing him to marry, but he was scared that it wouldn't be the right choice. That he would be bound to someone he had been infatuated with, and not loved. Then he saw her.

At first, He pretended not to notice her as he struggled to find a way to approach her. His confidence left him and nervousness filled him.

Then he started to realize he was too late. She had stopped watching him at the archery practices, thus causing him to slip up more and more. His friends knew something was wrong, but they did not know what, or how bad it was getting.

They worried, as did his family. He ceased eating, then sleeping. He did not even know her name. Where had these feelings come from? He had no answer, only that he could not stop them.

He entered his room one day when he could not find her for days, and did not leave. He stayed there until his parents where at the door. The healer was there, as well as his friends, but he only closed his eyes. Nothing could make him leave.

His eyes closed and his strength left him.


	3. waking up

She opened her eyes, was this place the Halls of Mandos? Nay, it was not, it was the healing halls. Must she suffer longer?

Nay, what is this? He is here! Was he injured? Please let it not be so!

She tried to move, but exhaustion over road any command to move her body. She did the next best thing she could think of. She reached to his bed next to hers and took his hand.


	4. Seeing

He awoke to the feeling of pressure around his hand. Someone was grasping it, rather weakly, but who was he to complain on the edge of death. He forced his eyes open.

White stone structures surrounded the room and he recognized it to be the halls of healing. He was not dead. But how could this be? His heart did not belong to him anymore, and one cannot live without a heart.

He turned to the source of the pressure and his eyes widened.


	5. surprise

"I know you don't know me," She said. "But I love you."

He smiled. "Is this a dream? For I cannot believe my ears, is my love returned? You are the mysterious maiden who has captured my heart."

"I believe it is I who needs reassurance. I know who you are, but only by name. I've wanted to know more, but my weakness overcame me."

"Is it a weakness to know we are true soul mates to fall in love with each other without knowing the other first?"

She sighed. "I fear I will wake."

"You are awake," he answered. "And only the full fury of Illuvitar could take you from me, Melamin."

She sighed again, but this time in contentment.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it. I was inspired by a few lines in a story I read. Unfortunately, I can't remember what story that was... Thank you to JunoMagic especially, I need nitpicking in my stories sometimes, and you always help! It was sort of a "Love at first sight" thing going on, and if you can't have something you love as much as elves love, then surly you would fade. Shrugs

I kept it nameless as well. Think of who you wish to be together and pretend its them. I'm bad at names anyway... That's why my characters are kind of repetitive in my work... Cuz I'm bad at thinking of new ones, it took me months to really get together the ones I have.


End file.
